


Red Meat:Alternate Ending

by Jonique_99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, possible trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonique_99/pseuds/Jonique_99
Summary: SPOILERS S11 MAYBE?What if Sam didn't make it.





	Red Meat:Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe triggering? Possible S11 spoilers if you haven't seen Red Meat? There is death and angst and possible triggering at the end.

The werewolf knew death was in his near future. Wounded by a silver knife, he was bleeding out, but as a last-ditch effort for revenge he lunged for the gun. Occupied in another battle the shorter man with a military style cut and brown hair was unaware that his partner was in danger. The taller man with darker shoulder-length hair never saw it coming. The sound of a gun firing rang loudly throughout the small cabin. Time seemed to slow down. Sam stood in shock as the bullet flew into his abdomen. He fell slowly as Dean snapped out of his shock and delivered a fatal blow onto his opponent. He ran to his brother. ………………………………………………………… “Damn you, I’m not leaving,” Dean stated gruffly, holding back his tears. “You’re not leaving me,” Sam said looking into Dean’s unrealistically green eyes. “At least we’re not freezing our nuts off huh?” Sam added laughing, remembering his brother’s comment from earlier. His chuckle turned into a cough. “Stay with me,” Dean forced out, cleaning Sam’s mouth with a strip from Dean’s own shirt. “I don’t think I’m going anywhere,” Sam’s meaning was clear, “but you are.” Dean struggled against the sobs that threatened to come out. He curled his body over his brother hugging him to his chest. "Don’t ask that of me,” once again, Dean Winchester was begging for his brother’s life, “Stay with me.” “You know…I would if I could,” Sam’s pain was obvious, as he winced every so often, “but it’s not really up to me.” Dean’s eyes shut. They were out of options. Death was dead. Even if a deal was optional, they’d lose something out of it. The reaper, Billy, wanted them dead. Cas was possessed, God was AWOL. They were at a dead end, a brick wall, the end of the road. He couldn’t help himself. This time was different. This time, Sam was leaving him and there were no options to bring him back. Your talking like he’s already dead. Even though he argued with himself, he knew it to be true. Dean’s tears fell from his eyes, onto Sam’s face. He opened his eyes, showing emotion freely as he stared into Sam’s. Sadness, anger, heartache, frustration, and his overwhelming love and dependency on his brother. Sam broke the eye contact, gasping and coughing up blood. Blood wasn’t one of Dean’s phobias, but seeing it come out of Sam was terrifying. This was a sign of what was to come. A hint to a future he had no way of preventing. His baby brother, the boy he had practically raised, was nearing his end. The boy he had once tucked to bed. The boy he had once held when nightmares scared him awake. The boy he would eat mac and cheese five nights in a row for because Sammy wanted Lucky Charms. The boy he’d watched grow into a man. A man who was intelligent, generous, and kind. A man who thought he was the least of any of them. A man who’d give up his life to save the world. A man who beat himself up for all the mistakes he’s made, even though he’s done so much good. A man who’d give up his life as penance for all the times he’d let Dean down. Sam, facing away from Dean, struggled not to choke. Dean shook as he lifted Sam’s head into his lap, Sam groaning as he did so. “I can’t lose you,” Dean choked out. The tears were falling faster than he could stop them. “I know we don’t say it often, but I love you, man. Please, Sam.” The pain from the bullet couldn’t compare to the pain of seeing his brother cry. Using his right hand, the left still applying pressure to his wound, he wiped Dean’s tears.

“Look man,” Sam said. Dean reacted immediately. His eyes slightly red and puffy, snot dripping from his nose. “Number one, wipe your face, you look pitiful, number two chill out, number three you’ll be fine and if you do anything stupid, I will bring you back to life myself just so I can haunt your ass. Capiche?”

The corners of Dean’s lips curled up slightly, “Capiche.”

“Goo- “Sam’s reply was cut off as more blood came up the pipe.

He began shaking. Grunting, Dean held onto him tightly, gritting his teeth. Sam grasped Dean’s bicep tightly. Dean glanced at him quickly.

Sam’s shakes didn’t cease. Dean was in the moment, but in the back of his mind he was remembering. Remembering a time before they knew that Angels existed and that God was real. Remembering when he said, “I’m not much of the praying type.”

At that moment, he was praying to every deity, every angel, every demon, to find some way to save his brother. No one seemed to be listening.

He put everything into that prayer, but it didn’t stop. Sam continued shivering, spitting up blood, and bleeding out. He was dying and Dean could only try, best as he could, to comfort him.

Dean choked on his tears as Sam choked on his blood.

“I-I- “

"Save your strength,” Dean said, his voice thick.

Sam did an action similar to shaking his head, “I’m proud- of u-us -t-too.” He gave a huge, dimply grin. Dean tried to mimic it, accomplishing more of a grimace. Sam’s body went still. The life slowly drained from his eyes. His grip on Dean went slack.

Dean’s eyes went wide, the tears openly flowing from them.

“Sam?” Sam didn’t acknowledge his brother.

“Sammy, come on,” Dean was now losing it, “no, no, no, no, no.” He knew what would happen, but he couldn’t accept it.

He raised his head to the sky and yelled, “Son of a B****.”

His anger was terrifying, but once that breath left him, he crumbled. Loud, heart wrenching, body shaking sobs left his body. He cradled his brother head in his lap.

“Damn it,” he moaned, “no, thi- this isn’t right.”

His sobs affecting his words as his sorrow affected his ability to think.

“Sammy, you can’t, you can’t do this to me. Haven’t I given enough?!” He yelled to the sky, “come back.”  
Dean sat there sobbing, holding his sole reason to live.

~Long after the tears stopped flowing, Dean held his baby brother. His body shook with emotion. His limbs cramped from the curled over position. Opening his eyes hurt. Dean looked down at Sam’s face, he had long since wiped the blood off it. Sam’s face was the same as it would’ve been any other day, except it wasn’t. He looked as if he were sleeping, except he wasn’t. Dean could almost see him opening his amazing, puppy dog eyes, except he wasn’t. Dean could almost see him giving him a dimple-filled smile, except he wasn’t Dean could almost feel his hot breath on his neck when he would fall asleep on Dean’s shoulder, except he couldn’t.

“What am I supposed to do without you,” Dean whispered, his voice cracking horribly, “What am I supposed to do!”

He leaned over, his muscles groaning at the sudden movement. He hugged Sam even tighter, slowly rocking back and forth. Something in the back of his mind told him that he knew exactly what he could do. There’s a knife within arm’s reach. Bullets in the chamber if you want it easy. But he knew that he couldn’t do that because Sammy asked him not to. No matter how badly he wanted to, or how badly he wanted to pull the trigger. No matter how badly he wanted to thrust the knife in, what Sammy wanted mattered more. He’d already let Sam down before.  
He wouldn’t do it again.


End file.
